Missing Aid
This is a story written by Attack Pac. It functions as the other pups' perspective on the story Bearing With Aid. Do not edit without permission! Synopsis Aid is going to help a injured bird, while the pups stayed behind to go about their day and have fun. Everest is also there, enjoying her time while having a sleepover for three days. But then, a problem occurs, Aid has not returned anytime soon. The pups all start to worry as a storm hits, and Aid's out there all by himself. The each think abut him when they do things that relate to him. Characters Chase Marshall Aid (Attack Pac's Character) Rocky Rubble Zuma Roader (Attack Pac's Character) Skye Everest Herbie (Attack Pac's Character) Fauna (Attack Pac's Character) Spot (mentioned) Ryder (mentioned) Story One fall day at Adventure Bay, Everest was paying the pups a visit. She was having a sleepover with them for three days. They were currently talking about the rescue with Spot the sleepwalking bear. "So he really did do that?" Skye asked. "Yes, he really did persuade Spot into coming inside the cave and going back to sleep, while holding a bowl of berries." Rocky stated. "Wow, Aid must be weally bwave to do such a thing, getting neaw something he feaws the most." Zuma said. "Yeah, he is. Speaking of which, where is he now?" asked Rubble. His question was answered when Aid walked by with a sack of berries on his back. "H-hi you guys. What are you talking about?" Aid asked. We were talking about how brave you were when you went near Spot, to tell him to go back into his cave. And we all know how you're afraid of bears." Fauna replied. "Oh y-yeah, that was really scary. I don't even know how I managed to stay calm. Maybe it was because Rocky was there too." Aid implied. Rocky chuckled and smiled at Aid. "Maybe, but you were still very brave." he said. "Th-thanks Rocky. W-well, I'm off pups." Aid said as he walked away. "Where are you going?" Marshall asked. "Oh I know! You're going to go feed that baby bird I took care of!" Fauna answered. "Heheh, yep, that's right." Aid said. "Fauna took care of it after it hurt it's wing, and I'm going to go help nourish it." "Oh I see. Well, good luck Aid!" Everest called as Aid continued walking. "Thanks Everest!" Aid called back, and got into his ambulance and drove off. A little later, the pups started playing with each other. Herbie was playing with his usual squeaky toy, and Everest, Zuma, Skye, and Rubble were playing hide and seek. Everest was the seeker, and she was looking for Zuma. "Where are you Zuma?" she called and giggled. Zuma was hiding underneath a box. Everest searched around for a while, then found him underneath it. "Found you!" she said happily and wagged her tail. "Heheheh, you suwe did!" Zuma said, and got out of his crouching posistion. "Now where's Rubble?" Everest wondered. "Let's go look for him!" Zuma suggested. The two pups howled as they searched for the English Bulldog next. Meanwhile, Roader was taking a nap next to Marshall and Fauna who were watching Apollo the super pup. The Irish Wolfhound fell asleep in the middle of the show. "Roader sure loves to take naps huh?" Fauna said, and watched Roader snore. "He sure does!" Marshall replied, giggling with Fauna afterwards. "I'll take ten pup treats thank you." Roader muttered in his sleep. "No thanks, a train doesn't ride the sky." he added. Marshall and Fauna giggled. Elsewhere, Chase was playing police with Rocky. "Now, where did that thief go?" Chase wondered. Then, Rocky appeared with a black mask on his face. "You looking for me? Ahahaha!" he laughed. Rocky was holding a sack on his back, pretending to have stolen soemthing. "You! Get back here!" said Chase as he gave chase to Rocky. You'll have to catch me first!" Rocky said as he ran away. Chase howled as he chased Rocky. The two ran around the tree and then past Herbie's flowers. Until finally, Chase tackled Rocky. "Got ya! You tricky thief!" Chase said. "Noooo! You got me!" Rocky said. "You bet I did! These paws uphold the laws!" Chase declared. And he and Rocky shared a giggle with each other, before Chase got off of Rocky. The pups were all enjoying each other, that they forgot that Aid was gone. Then a little into the afternoon, a sudden storm boomed in. Everest Rubble Skye and Zuma were the first to notice. "Whoa, that looks like a big storm coming this way!" said Rubble "We'd better get inside." said Everest, and with that, they headed in. Soon the others noticed as well. "Let's get inside before it gets nasty." suggested Chase. "And before we get wet!" added Rocky. And then all the pups headed inside the lookout. They each got warm once they got inside. "Whew! That was a close one!" sighed Fauna. "Let's hope the storm dies down soon. I don't want anything bad to happen." said Skye. The pups felt secure as the rested a bit, but then they got a sinking feeling inside. "Say, do you get the feeling that someone is... missing?" asked Roader. "Yeah, someone liiiike..." went Everest as she looked at all the pups, and realized who was absent. "AID!!" all the pups exclaimed. "He's out at the forest, all alone!" Rubble said. "And he's out in this bad stowm!" added Zuma. "We have to help him somehow!" said Marshall. "But how? If we go out there, something might happen to us as well." Herbie said as he looked outside at the storm. "You're right Herbie. Unfortunately, we have to stay put. Ryder is out helping the princess of Barkingburg, so we don't have anyone to guide us." said Chase. The pups whimpered worriedly, hoping that Aid would be okay. The storm howled and thunder boomed outside. "Maybe we could play a game to pass the time away?" asked Rubble. "Good idea Rubble! How about pup pup boogie?" Skye said. "Sure!" said the others. And they went to get the game set up. Once they did, Zuma and Chase were up first. "I'm winning Chase!" Zuma said to the German Shepherd. "And I'm catching up!" Chase said back to the Chocolate Lab. Roader and Skye were up next. "You ready to get beaten Roader?" asked Skye. "Oh no, I'm not ready, because I'm too busy getting ready to win!" said Roader, and he and Skye giggled Soon Zuma won by five points, and he and Chase stepped off the pads. "Good game Zuma!" commended Chase. "Thanks Chase! You'we up Woadew and Skye." said Zuma. Roader and Skye stepped on the pads, and started the game. A few ways into it, Roader was only behind by a few points. "Whew! I gotta pick up the pace!" Roader panted. Skye giggled as she kept following the dance routine. "Yeah, you gotta keep it up if you want to beat me!" she said. Roader grinned and started to do so. Eventually, Skye beat him, by one point. Roader was panting a bit. "Heheheh, I thought you had great stamina Roader." Skye giggled. "Oh I do, this was just a bit tiring. We have been playing before we did this." said Roader. "That's true." said Skye. "Anyone else wanna play?" she asked. "I do!" called Marshall. "Yeah, me too!" Herbie chimed in. "Alright!" said Skye as she stepped aside, and Roader did the same to let Marshall and Herbie on the pads. "Ready Herbie?" Marshall asked. "Ready Marshall!" said Herbie while wagging his tail. Then the game started. Soon into it, Herbie and Marshall were tied. And then it was going into the tailspin part. "Oh boy! The tailspin!" said Herbie. When Marshall and Herbie started to do the tailspin, Marshall soon lost control over it, and crashed into Herbie, and they landed on a couple of pillows. "OOF!!" they both went. The other pups rushed over to them. "Are you okay you guys?" Everest asked. "We're okay!" Marshall and Herbie replied, before they all giggled. Then, Rubble remembered something. "Hey, you guys know how Aid almost never fails at the tailspin?" he asked the other pups. "Oh yeahhh. I wish he were here to show that right now." Roader whimpered, as did the others. "Well, we can only hope that he's safe out there." said Rocky. "Yeah, but I miss him." Zuma said. The pups agreed, and tried to think of something else to do, to take their worry off off Aid. "You know what? I may not have Aid, but I do have you Herbie!" said Roader as he tackled the Corgi. "Ugh! Roader? What are you-" Herbie proceeded to say before he felt Roader rubbing his paws on his belly. "Heeeheeheeheeheehee!! That tickles Roader! Hahahahahahaha!!" he giggled. "I know!" said Roader. "Aid isn't the only pup I can tickle for laughs." "Hahahhahahaha!! Ihihihihit tihihihickles!" Herbie laughed and kicked his hind paws a bit. The other pups giggled. "That looks like fun! Let me join!" said Rocky as he got on his back. "How about the belly?" he asked. "You got it Rocky!" said Skye as she rubbed her paws on Rocky's belly. "Heheehhehehehehe!! Tickle spot! Tickle spot!" Rocky giggled. Soon, Fauna felt a pup tackle her. "What?! Who just?" she asked, and saw Rubble standing over top of her. "Hey Fauna!" Rubble said. "Hehehe, hi Rubble." Fauna said with an anticpating expression. "Ready for some tickle fun?" "Heheh, go ahead Rubble." And Rubble started by rubbing his paws up and down Fauna's belly. Fauna started giggling a bit. "Hehehehehe! Cohohohome on! I can hahahandle this!" she said. But was going to regret saying that. Rubble grinned and started to use his left paw to tickle her belly, and his right paw to get her hind paws. "AHEEHEEHEHEEHEEEHEE!! OHOHOHOKAY!! NOW IT'S A LHIHITTLE TOUGH!! HAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!" Fauna laughed. "You're turn Zuma!" said Everest as she hopped on the Chocolate Lab, and started tickling his hind paws. "Hahahahahahahaha!! I guess it ihihihis my tuwn!! Hehheheheheeheh!!" giggled Zuma. The rest of the pups laughed as they watch their friends tickle the others. But then, Marshall felt a certain feeling pop up. "*sigh* It's not the same without Aid's laughter." he sighed. The pups doing the tickling soon stopped, and the pups receiving the tickling panted. "Yeah, you're right. It's a shame he can't laugh with you pups getting tickled." Roader said. After panting and regaining their breath, the pups that got tickled whimpered. "It would be more fun to have Aid laugh with us." Herbie said. The other pups sighed sadly. They were worried about Aid, and missed him. A little later, they all rested for a bit, and the storm was still booming for hours. That made it harder for Roader to sleep. He tossed and turned as he tried to get in a comfortable position. "Ugh. Sleeping with that storm booming is so difficult!" he said. Everest woke up with a yawn. "What's the matter Roader?" "I can sleep rather fine without the storm blowing outside." Roader explained. "If Aid was here with his soft fur, it'd be easier to go to sleep." "Oh yeah, I forgot that you like to lay on Aid when you sleep." said Everest. "Yeah, I really wish he were here." Roader stated, and sighed as he rested his head again. Everest frowned and and rested her head as well, and then they both went back to sleep. While sleeping, Roader had a nightmare about Aid. It was about him struggling to find shelter in the storm. Roader could only watch as Aid trudged helplessly to get where he was. "Come on Aid! You're almost there!" Roader called. But as the winds picked up, Aid started to lose more ground, and eventually got swept up by the wind. "ROADERRRR!!" Aid screamed as he got blown away. "AID!! NOOOO!!" cried Roader. "AID! NO!" Roader jumped as he woke up with a start. He panted as he looked around, to see that he was still where he was, and Aid was still missing. A little later, the sun shown, and it was pretty wet outside. Skye was the first one to wake up, yawning as she did stepped outside. "Well, that storm was pretty nasty." she said. "I really hope Aid is okay out there, and he managed through the time it lasted." Then Fauna came out. "The storm is gone, and Aid is still." she sighed. "I wonder of Aid found shelter, or maybe he's in town somewhere." wondered Skye. "Hey, maybe we can call him on our pup tags. The storm probably would've blocked that chance a few hours ago." said Fauna. "Good idea! I'll try." said Skye, and made an attempt to give Aid a call. However, Aid's pup tag wasn't with Aid, so Skye couldn't communicate with him. "Aid? Aid? Are you there?" she asked. Fauna waited patiently for something to happen, but nothing did. "Is he there?" she asked Skye, who turned back with a frown and shook her head. "No, he's not answering." Skye said. Fauna lowerd her head and sighed. "Poor Aid. All alone out there. When will he return?" "I don't know. We just have to hope for the best." said Skye. Fauna nodded and went to go and get a drink of water. Meanwhile the other pups woke up and went about the rest of the day. A little ways into the rest of it, Herbie, Marshall, Rubble, and Rocky were playing volleyball. "Catch this one Rubble!" said Herbie as he spiked the ball towards the English Bulldog. "I got it Herbie!" called Rubble as he returned it. "Whoa! I got it! I got it!" said Marshall as he dove to get the ball. Chase got ready and jumped to spike it down. Once he did, he accidentally hit directly on Herbie's head. "OW! Owowowow!" Herbie exclaimed and covered his head with his paws in pain. "Whoops! Sorry Herbie! Are you okay?" asked Chase. "Ahahahaow! My head hurts!" Herbie whined. "Marshall, can you check Herbie out?" asked Rubble. "Of course I can!" said Marshall, and ran to get his EMT gear on. He returned shortly to give Herbie a check up. "Alright Herbie. Just stay still." he said. "*bark* X-ray!" And Marshall began scanning Herbie to see if he was okay. The young Corgi was, he just recieved a headache from the ball. "Herbie's fine. He just needs an ice pack." said Marshall, and barked out one and put it on Herbie's headed. "Thanks Marshall." Herbie said gratefully. "You're welcome Herbie!" Marshall replied. Then Herbie thought of something. "*sigh* I remember how Aid usually helps you with check ups." he said. "He's always ready for that stuff." Marshall sighed as well. "Yeah, I remember that too." he said. "Should we go look for Aid?" Rubble asked. "I don't think that's a good idea. It's about to get dark, and Aid could be anywhere." said Chase. The four pups looked out into the distance and sighed. And then they resumed to their day. While Herbie went to go rest, Zuma took his place. Eventually, it was nighttime. "Aid will be okay. I'm sure of it." said Fauna, trying to bring some positivity in the lookout. "Yeah, he is. Remember how he'd melt when getting massages?" asked Roader with a chuckle. "Haha! Oh yeah, he loves those!" said Herbie. "Oh, you know how Aid would always clean our vehicles, even when we don't ask him to?" Rubble said. "Oh I remember that well. One time, he was washing my recycling truck, and he accidentally knocked over a water bucket when I was walking by. It spilled all over me, and he turned red when he realized." Rocky giggled. The others giggled as well. "And how he'd go, 'What wait, wait what?' when he'd get surprised, confused, or he forgets something." Everest added. "Yeheah! He's funny when he says that!" said Marshall. "What about how hard he laughs when het gets tickled?" Roader said. "Hehe, yep! Aid is pretty well known for that!" said Fauna. The pups giggled as they brought up things about Aid. Soon enough, they were getting tired. "I really hope Aid will come back soon." said Chase as he yawned. "Me too." agreed Skye, who also yawned. "Maybe he'll, *yawn* turn up tomorrow." said Rubble. "Yeah. But for now, let's get some sleep." Roader said, and laid his head down. The others nodded drowsily and fell asleep. Soon, each pup had a different dream, all of them had Aid in it. Chase's dream was about him playing tag with Aid. Chase was it, and Aid was runnig away from him, giggling as he did. Chase giggled as well as he continued chasing Aid around the yard. Marshall's dream was about him and Aid washing his firetruck. Marshall was using his water cannons while Aid used his cleaning gear. Aid gave a smile to Marshall, and the Dalmatian returned it back as they cleaned his truck. In Rubble's dream, he was playing hide and seek with Aid. The Golden Retriever pup was lookin for Rubble, who was hiding under a box. Rubble jumped out and surprised Aid, before they both laughed. Rocky was dreaming about Aid drying him off after he got wet again. Rocky gave a thankful smile towards Aid, who happily smiled at the mixed breed as he rubbed his towel on him. For Zuma, he dreamt about Windsurfing with Aid. Aid didn't like to go fast, but Zuma offered a paw to Aid. He accepted, and started to enjoy the ride with his Chocolate Lab friend. Roader's dream was about him tickling Aid. Roader chuckled as Aid laughed and squirmed from being tickled on his belly. Aid gave a tearful smile as he giggled. Roader chuckled as he tickled Aid more. Skye dreamt about Aid offering her his soft fur to lie on. Skye got comfy as she snuggled with him, and Aid smiled as he laid down with her. Everest was dreaming about snowboarding with Aid. Again, despite Aid's fear of going fast, he started to enjoy snowboarding with the Siberian Husky. Everest giggled as she sped up, with Aid giggling while following her close behind. Herbie dreamt of Aid giving him a bandage after he hurt his left fore paw. Herbie felt happy to be under Aid's care, and hugged him after he finished tending to his paw. And Fauna's dream was about her playing rough with Aid. The Yorkie was gnawing on his fluffy ears, and Aid was giggling because of Fauna's rough play. Fauna laughed happily and wagged her tail as she played with him. All the pups smiled as the dreamt about Aid being who he is. The next day, all the pups woke up to sunshine again. Herbie yawned as he awoke. "Is Aid back?" he asked with half opened eyes. Zuma looked around, and saw all the pups except Aid. "Nope, sowwy dude." he answered. "Aid will come back sometime today." "You think so?" asked Herbie. "I know so! Aid may be shy, but he's bwave when he needs to be." Zuma said to Herbie. "Yeah, have faith that Aid is going to return." Fauna said. "You guys are right! We just have to wait!" said Herbie, before hearing his stomach growl. "Aaaand I need to get something to eat." he said with a blush, and headed outside. Everest and Zuma giggled. All the pups went about the day doing different things. Skye and Rocky were playing pup pup boogie. Chase was playing super spy around the yard. Rubble, Marshall, and Herbie were watching Apollo the super pup. And Everest, Fauna, Zuma, and Roader were playing freeze tag. They all had fun, but they started to miss Aid again. "It's a shame Aid can't be playing his favorite game right now." said Skye. "Yeah, Aid would love a pup pup boogie or two." said Rocky. Outside. "I think Aid would love to play super spy with me." said Chase. Herbie Marshall and Rubble sighed. "Aid would've loved to watch Apollo with us, wouldn't he?" asked Rubble. "Yeah, I wish he were here to see the episode." Marshall said, with Herbie nodding sadly. "Don't you think Aid would be happy to play with us?" Roader asked the other three pups. "Uh huh. He would be." Everest said. "Or he could serve as like a referee." Fauna stated. "Oh yeah, he's good at making suwe no one gets huwt." said Zuma. All the pups felt sad that their friend wasn't there with them. Despite Aid being gone for one day, it felt like a year due to how much they've grown close to him. After a long while, the day was starting to close again. "I really really really miss Aid now." said Herbie. "Do you think it'll take another day before he returns?" asked Marshall. "I don't know. But it seems like it." answered Everest. "Oh Aid, where are you out there buddy?" Roader asked as he looked at the sunset. "I know I said Aid will be okay, but he's been gone for a while." Zuma stated. "And if he doesn't return soon, I fear that something bad happened to him." Rocky said. "I hope that's not the case. But I'm not sure." Skye said. "What could be holding his return up?" Fauna wondered. "Who knows, but I hope it's nothing serious." Rubble said. The pups were hoping that Aid would pop up very soon, but it all seemed hopeless. Chase sighed and stepped up. "Come on guys. Let's go inside. Aid might not returns home for a while." he said sadly. The pups all sighed and turned around, preparing to head inside the lookout. Everest took one last look behind her, and sighed. "Aid, wherever you are, please be safe least." she said before returning to walking towards the lookout. Suddenly, the pups heard a horn. They all turned their heads back to see what it might be. "H-hey, was that Aid's horn?" asked Herbie. "I-I don't know." Skye replied. Then they heard it again, before it got closer, and closer. "It's getting louder. Do you think that's him?" Rubble asked the pups. "Let;s keep hearing." suggested Fauna. As the horn blares kept getting louder and louder, the pups' anticipation got stronger and stronger. "Is that..." Roader asked, before a white and red ambulance pulled up into the driveway, with Aid riding it. "AID!!!" the pups exclaimed happily. "H-hi you guys." said Aid as he jumped out of his ambulance, and got tackled by the other pups. "Oof! H-hey!" he exclaimed. "We missed you so much Aid!" said Skye. "I'm so happy that you're okay Aid." Herbie said while wagging his tail. "We were so worried about you. That storm pounded hard yesterday." said Rocky. "W-well, I'm alright." Aid said. The pups smiled and hugged on Aid, feeling very grateful that he was okay. Soon they all stepped back. "What happened that made you absent for the rest of yesterday, and almost all of today?" Marshall asked Aid. "W-well, it's kind of a long story." Aid said. "Well we don't mind. Go ahead and tell us all about it." Skye said. "A-alright. I was feeding that hurt chick that Fauna took care of, but then that storm hit. It was pretty strong, as I chose to stay in ambulance before it got worse, but the wind already took its grip on me." Aid started. The pups frowned, feeling sorry that this was what happened. "And then, I got pushed into a ditch, and couldn't get out. I was attempting to make a call to Ryder, but the strong wind pushed my pup tag away. And to make matters worse, the STORM was getting worse." Aid added. "Oh wow, that must've been tough." said Zuma. "Uh huh. I thought I wasn't gonna make it, and then I grew tired, and fell asleep. Next thing I knew, I was okay, and underneath aaaaa...." Aid said, trying to remember. "A what, Aid?" Chase asked. "Oh a shadow! Now I remember. I was underneath a shadow. And to my surprise, it was a bear. Now I was scared at first, but then after tickling me a bit, I remembered that it was the mother bear that took care of me before." Aid included. "Awww, they took care of you again?" Skye asked. "Yep, they sure did. The mother bear fed me, the mother and father cheered me up when I was sad about missing home, and they protected me against threats. And after all that, they helped me find my pup tag, and my ambulance." Aid ended. "Wow! I'm glad for you Aid. It's a good thing you have them on your side." said Herbie. "Heheh, yeah. They did tickle me like usual, but I'm glad the mother bear found me to begin with. I'm not sure I would've made it without them." Aid said. "Honestly, I'm agree. It was harsh outside." Roader said. "Well, you're here now, safe and sound." said Fauna. "And I-I'm so happy to see you guys again." Aid said with a blush. The pups all smiled and wagged their tails. "So Aid, now that you're here, wanna have some fun?" asked Rocky. "Sure! What kind of fun?" Aid asked. "We could start with this!" said Everest as she tackled Aid to the ground, and tickled his belly. "Hahahahahahaha!! Mohohohore tickles?!!" Aid giggled. "More tickles!" Everest replied, and tickled a little faster. "Eeeheeheheeheeheehee!! Well, I can dohohohoho that toohoohoohoo!!" Aid said, and struggled to get his paws up, and tickle Everest's belly. "Hahahahahaheeheeheehee!! Ahahahaha tickle fihihihight I see!!" Everest laughed. The pups smiled as they watched Aid and Everest playing together. Next thing they saw was Everest move on to Aid's sides. "Aaahahahahahahahaha!! Nohohohoho not my sihihihides!! Weeeheeheeeeeheeehee!!" Aid laughed a bit harder. "Yohohohour sihihihides!!" Everest said, still laughing from Aid tickling her belly. Aid laughed and started to tear up. He then moved his paws to Everest's sides as well. "AAAHEEHEEHEEHEHEE!! THAHAHAT TICKLES!!" Everest laughed, starting to tear up as well. Soon, she moved on to Aid's hind paws, with Aid cracking up as a result. "OHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA!!! OH NO!!! NOHHOHOHOT THE PAAHHHAAHAAWS!!! GAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Aid bellowed, and started crying. Everest just laughed and smiled as she continued. Aid was wagging his tail a lot, to the point of it brushing up against Everest's hind paws. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AHAHAHAHAID!! YOUR TAHAHAHAIL!! IT"S TICKLING MY HIND PAHAHAHAWS!!" Everest squealed, and began to cry herself. "AAHAHAHAHAND YOU"RE STILL TIHIHICKLING MEHEHEHEHE!!" Aid said. The two pups laughed and cried as they tickled each other, with the others giggling at the sight. "That's our Aid. Always ticklish." said Roader. "It's really fun to tickle him isn't it?" Skye said. "It sure is!" Rubble replied. After a while, Aid and Everest's tickle fight came to a close. The two panted and even jittered a bit from the tickling they received. "Woooo... haaaa... that... was... a lot!" Everest panted. "Yeah.... heeeee... it was.... hoooo. But honestly, I kind of missed it." said Aid. "What do you mean?" Rubble asked him. "Being tickled by my friends, who I've missed when I was lost, I missed it, kind of." Aid repeated. His friends smiled at each other and giggled a little. "And we missed you Aid." said Skye. Aid smiled and went to hug each of his friends. "Say, wanna have some fun Aid?" asked Roader after Aid stopped hugging him. "S-sure. After being absent for while, I could go up for some fun with my friends." Aid replied. "What do you want to do?" asked Chase. "M-me? You want me to pick?" Aid asked. "Of course! Since you've been gone for a while, you get to pick." said Fauna. "A-alright. H-how about pup pup boogie?" Aid requested. "Pup pup boogie it is!" said Rubble. "And the pup pup boogie lover has arrived!" said Marshall. "Let's go play!" Rocky cheered. Aid smiled brightly as the pups howled and went inside to play pup pup boogie. The Golden Retriever followed them with a feeling in his heart. 'I'm so glad to be back.' The End